villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doomlanders
The Doomlanders are the tertiary antagonists and evil versions of Skylanders that Kaos created as his evil forces in the game: Skylanders Imaginators. Background Information The Doomlanders are evil versions of Imaginators, created by Kaos. One of them is seen at the beginning of the game, stealing a book from Skylanders academy that is about Mind Magic. He then gives the book to Kaos, who uses it to turn his Doomlander into a sorcerer to fight the Skylander. The Skylanders defeats the sorcerer shortly after that, but Kaos flies away with the book. In Mushroom River, Kaos appears before the Skylanders as a giant, floating holographic head. There he summons the Brawler Doomlander, but even that is defeated by the Skylanders. Curious about why his Doomlanders kept losing, Kaos decides to invade Scholarville to acquire the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom to make the powerful Doomlander. As Kaos and his forces attacks Scholarville, he summons yet another Doomlander, Bazooker class. After witnessing his Doomlander's defeat, Kaos hopes that the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom will make his Doomlanders stronger. As the Skylanders are searching in the sewers below, Kaos reappears and tells the Skylanders that a sea monster lives there. Once the Skylanders find the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom at the sewers, Kaos arrives and takes it, whom he plans to make his Doomlanders stronger. He then leaves the Skylanders behind with the sewer monster. Back at Kaos' fortress, he is seen with the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom. Once he tries it on, the helm takes over his mind, causing him to be teleported to another world, where he meets the last of the ancients, the most powerful Brain in the universe. Kaos asks for his help to create the Ultimate Doomlander in return for his freedom. The Brain agrees and begins to scan his mind. Meanwhile in Shellmont Shores, it is being attacked by a spinning vortex. There, Swashbuckler Doomlander is summoned by Kaos. After its defeat, Jet-vac manages to close the vortex with a jack in the box. After that, Kaos' holograms appears before the Skylanders, revealing to them his ultimate Doomlander ever, a guacamole monster. In order to stop it, the Skylanders head to the Sky fortress, where it is under attack by Kaos' vulture army. As they make it to ship's controls, Kaos summons a Knight Doomlander before them. Although it was defeated, Kaos tells the Skylanders that they can't defeat the guacamole monster. The guacamole monster is seen attacking a salsa island, where it is drinking salsa there. The Skylanders stops it with the Sky Fortress, but then an even bigger one emerge from inside the island. Shocked by his Doomlander's defeat, Kaos receives intel from Brain, who is in the mind of his pet bird, to look for a potion at the soda factory to make his Doomlanders stronger. While searching there, he confronts the Skylander and summons the Ninja Doomlander, where it and the Skylanders fight in both the normal world and the fizz world. After the battle, Kaos decides to give up on looking for the soda potion, and leaves. At the Golden Arcade, Kaos appears inside a video game, where he teleports the Skylanders in it and summons a Smasher Doomlander. Although defeated, the Skylanders accidently frees the Brain, who was held captive there. Brain and Kaos team up together and uses mind magic to brainwash all of Skylands except for Spyro. At the Dragon Temple, Spyro is looking for a way to break the mind magic. While there, Kaos' hologram is seen, telling the Skylanders that he won, and summons the Bowslinger Doomlander. As the Doomlander is defeated, Spyro and the dragons manages to free the Skylanders. Once freed, the Skylanders come up with a way to break into Kaos' fortress by baking a cake for him. While looking for the last of the ingredients, Kaos tries to stop the Skylanders by summoning his last Doomlander, quickshot class. As the Skylanders break into Kaos' fortress and faces him, Kaos orders Brain to make him powerful. During the final boss, Kaos summons an army of Doomlanders, but were defeated at the end. Personality It is revealed that Doomlanders have no sympathy for good, as they were briefly created to serve Kaos. Types Here are the names of the types of Doomlanders and their abilities. * Sorcerer Doomlander-A purple cyclops, armed with a magical staff, he is able to teleport and shoot magical beams, as well as conjure an heat seeking orb, and summon minions . Appeared in Cradle of Creation. * Brawler Doomlander-A giant brain with limbs and has several eyes on his face. Armed with two fist Gauntlets. Appeared in Mushroom River. * Bazooker Doomlander-Covered with teeth spikes as armor and is armed with a bazooka. Appeared in Scholarville. * Swashbuckler Doomlander-Armed with two swords. Spins around with them in a tornado. Appeared in Shellmont Shores. * Knight Doomlander-Wears skeleton armor and talks like a pirate. He is armed with a sword. Appeared in Sky Fortress. * Ninja Doomlander-Short and wears a Spartan helmet. Armed with two bat shaped ninja stars. Appeared in Fizzland. * Smasher Doomlander-A robot armed with a hammer. Appeared in Golden Arcade. * Bowslinger Doomlander-Tall and thin, wears a dark round helmet, and is armed with a bow and arrow. Appeared in Dragon Temple. * Quickshot Doomlander-Short, wears a drill helmet, has a set of wings, and is armed with the pistols. Appeared in Abandoned Amusement Park. Quotes Gallery Bazooker_Doomlander_Kaos.jpg|Bazooker Doomlander Knight_Doomlander.jpg|Knight Doomlander Ninja Doomlander.jpg|Ninja Doomlander Swashbuckler Doomlander.jpg|Swashbuckler Doomlander Sorcerer Doomlander.jpg|Sorcerer Doomlander Brawler Doomlander.jpg|Brawler Doomlander Smasher Doomlander.jpg|Smasher Doomlander Bowslinger Doomlander.jpg|Bowslinger Doomlander Quickshot Doomlander.jpg|Quickshot Doomlander Trivia *Some Doomlanders have weird catchphrases that not even Kaos understands them. Category:Mongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Organization Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased